Charles Silverstein
Dr. Charles Silverstein (born 1935 ) is an American writer, therapist and gay activist. Dr. Silverstein is a licensed psychologist in the states of New York and New Jersey, and a national leader in providing non-judgmental psychotherapy for men and women. He is a frequent lecturer at conventions on both the state and national levels, author of eight books and many professional papers, and has received many awards from the American Psychological Association and the American Psychological Foundation. He maintains a private practice in New York City and supervises early career therapists at the Institute for Human Identity. His essays and professional papers have been published widely in journals and anthologies. He is the founding director of the Institute for Human Identity and Identity House in New York City. He is the founding editor of the Journal of Homosexuality. He is a member of American Psychological Association and was elevated to Fellow in 1987. He is also a Member of Division 44 of the APA (Society for the Psychological Study of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Issues), the New York State Psychological Association (NYSPA), and the Committee on Ethical Practices of NYSPA. Works *''For the Ferryman: A Personal History'' *''The Initial Psychotherapy Interview: A Gay Man Seeks Treatment'' *''A Family Matter: A Parents' Guide to Homosexuality'' *''Man to Man: Gay Couples in America'' *''Gays, Lesbians and Their Therapists: Studies in Psychotherapy'' *''The Joy of Gay Sex, co-authored with Edmund White *The New Joy of Gay Sex, co-authored with Felice Picano Book Chapters Silverstein, C. (2011). The initial psychotherapy interview. In C. Silverstein, (Ed.) (2011). ''The Initial Psychotherapy Interview: A Gay Man Seeks Treatment. Elsevier Insight Publishers. Silverstein, C. (1997). The origin of the gay psychotherapy movement. In Duberman, M. (Ed.) A Queer World. New York: New York University Press. Silverstein, C. (1996). The medical treatment of homosexuality. In Cabaj, R. & Stein, T. (Eds.). Textbook on Homosexuality. American Psychiatric Press, Inc. Silverstein, C. (1996). Siren's song. In Merla, P. (Ed.) Defining Moments: Gay Writers Tell Their Coming-Out Stories. New York: Avon Books. Silverstein, C. (1991). Psychotherapy and medical treatment of homosexuality. In Gonsiorek, J., & Weinrich, J.A. (Eds.). Homosexuality: Research Implications For Public Policy. Newbury Park: Sage Publications. Silverstein, C. (1991). When the therapist is more anxious than the patient. In Silverstein, C. (Ed.). Gays, lesbians and their therapists: Studies in psychotherapy. New York: Norton. Silverstein, C. (1991). Psychotherapy and Psychotherapists: A History. In Silverstein, C. (Ed.). Gays, Lesbians and Their Therapists: Studies in Psychotherapy. New York: Norton. Silverstein, C. (1990). Treating gay male couples. In, Kris, R. (Ed.). Keys to Caring: Assisting Your Gay and Lesbian Client. Boston: Alyson Press. Mass, L. (1990). Male couples: An interview with Charles Silverstein. In, (Ed.). Homosexuality and Sexuality: Dialogues of the Sexual Revolution, V.1. New York: The Haworth Press. Silverstein, C. (1979). Sexual problems of gay men. In, (Ed.). Richmond, L. & Noguara, G. The New Gay Liberation Book, Palo Alto: Ramparts Press. Papers Silverstein, C. (2009). Letter to the Editor: The Implications of removing homosexuality as a mental disorder. Archives of Sex Behavior, 38, #2, 1-3. Silverstein, C. (2008). Are you saying that homosexuality is normal? Journal of Gay & Lesbian Mental Health, 12, number 3, 1-11. Silverstein, C. (2007). Wearing Two Hats: The psychologist as activist and professional. In Glassgold, J. & Drescher, J. (eds.) Journal of Gay and Lesbian Psychotherapy. Haworth Press, 11, 1-35. Silverstein, C. (2004). The religious conversion of homosexuals: Subject selection is the voir dire of psychological research. Journal of Gay and Lesbian Psychotherapy. Reprinted in, Drescher, J. & Zucker, K.J. (Eds.). Ex-Gay Research: Analyzing the Spitzer Study and its Relation to Science, Religion, Politics and Culture, New York: Harrington Park Press, 2006. Sbordone, A.J. (2003). An interview with Charles Silverstein, Ph.D. Journal of Gay & Lesbian Psychotherapy, 7'', Number 4, 49-61. Grossman, A., & Silverstein, C. (1993). Facilitating support groups for professionals working with PWA's. ''Social Work, 38, #2, 144-151. Silverstein, C. (1988). The borderline personality disorder and gay people. Journal of Homosexuality, 15,(1/2), 185-212. Reprinted in, (Ed.), Cornett, C. (1993). Affirmative Dynamic Psychotherapy with Gay Men, Northvale:Jason Aronson. Reprinted in, (Ed.), Ross, M. W. (1988). Psychopathology and Psychotherapy in Homosexuality, New York: The Haworth Press. Silverstein, C. (1985). Introduction. Hall, M. The lavender couch. Boston: Alyson Press. Silverstein, C. (1984). The ethical and moral implications of sexual classification: A commentary. Journal of Homosexuality, 9'',(4), 29-38. Silverstein, C. (1980). Book review. Masters, W.J., & Johnson, V. Homosexuality in perspective. ''Contemporary Psychology, 25, 357-358. Silverstein, C. (1977). Symposium on homosexuality and the ethics of behavioral intervention (paper no. 2). Journal of Homosexuality, 2''(3), 205-211. Reprinted in, (Eds.), Richmond, L., Noguera, G and Voeller, B. (1979). ''The New Gay Liberation Book, pp. 131-138. Silverstein, C. (1976-77). Even psychiatry can profit from it's past mistakes. Journal of Homosexuality, 2''(2), 153-158. Silverstein, C. (1975). Book review. Bancroft, J. Deviant Sexual Behavior: Modification and Assessment. ''Behavior Therapy,'' 6'', 576-580. Silverstein, C. (1972). Behavior modification and the gay community. Paper presented at the annual convention of the Association for the Advancement of Behavior Therapy, New York City, October, 1972. References External links *Institute for Human Identity *Dr Charles Silverstein [psychologists Category:American self-help writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:1935 births Category:Living people